67th Annual Hunger Games
by TrueStories4Life
Summary: SYOT OPEN! BETRAYEL, MURDER, ALLIANCE, DEATH, TEARS. All will happen in this game. 24 will go in...only 1 will come out. Read to find out! BLOOD MUST BE SPILLED! This Hunger Games will be the best yet!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins**

**I'm so sorry!**

**A reviewer told me i had to change a few things in my story so that it doesn't break the rules.**

**I didn't mean to break the rules! Sorry for the trouble!**

**The tribute form is in my profile page so go look at it!**

**The tribute list is on my page too!**

**No sponsor points since it breaks the rule sadly :(**

**shoutouts-**

**Hawkstar9- first reviewer of this story. I'm sure you will work up the courage to submitting a tribute!  
**

**izzyvasquez1 - like i said in the chapter right below me, they must be PM to me so people won't see your ideas and steal it.**

* * *

Welcome to the annual 67th hunger games! You can submit up to 3 tributes. I will select the best ones! They must be PM to me in order to be accepted. Forms in reviews will not be accepted.

The tributes will be killed by your choice in polls

Here is the prologue...

President Snow looked through the blueprints carefully,trying to find any flaws in it. There wasn't any at all. This was the most unique creation he ever saw.

Alecto (The Head Gamemaker) looked at him hopefully and he nodded.

"Very nice creation, I can't find any flaws in it so I approve. The builders will start shortly on making the arena. We need to make this the best games yet with plenty of gruesome deaths, screaming children and betrayals. Also, a friend of mine, has created these mutts to participate in the games. We only accept the strongest so they all fought to the death. In the end, the one that came out on top was a young boy, age 15. He currently resides in district 9. We will give him a name thats so original, no other tributes will suspect him of being a mutt." Alecto looked shocked.

"Wow ! How smart of you! This will surely be a great games no one can ever deny that! The most memorable one yet!"

With that, Alecto went out of the room and President Snow went back to business. He had some work to do.

* * *

**Also read Finnick's Story! On my profile :D**

**Update: Half the tributes are taken! Reserve now or submit your pm to me! Time's running out! Go to my profile for more info! 12 gone 12 left.**

**I will update again next week on the weekends to do district 1 reapings seeya there :D**

**R&R**

**~TrueStories4Life**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Read VampireJaguar's Fanfiction! It's on VT and Harry Potter!**

**shoutout:**

**FireFiction- nice to hear you like the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Daiyu Lung FD1:**

I woke up to the sound of shrill screaming. My stupid aunt, Min Lung is telling me to get up and get dressed. I cover my head under the pillow and ignore her. She runs out of the room probably to wake up my drunken cousin, Xue. She's been drunk ever since she won the 64th Hunger Games. I hate my family. I really do. I have so many members and they are either obsessed with fashion or drunk. The ones I'm currently living with right now though, are Zhen (uncle), Min (Aunt), Feng (Cousin), and Li (Feng's husband). My mother is dead and my father moved to District 2. I wish I went with him. He was the only person in my family that I actually ever liked and now he's gone. I sigh and sit up. There's another poofy dress for me laid out on my bed neatly. My family still never realized that I was a tomboy and hated these dresses. It figures that they were stupid enough still not to. Like they say, stupid minds think alike. I manage to squeeze my head through the tight dress and go downstairs to eat breakfast. My family is all gathered around eating some fancy cereal. I make a bagel and take a bite out of it. My family just stares at me.

"What?" I finally ask.

"That's a very inappropriate way to eat for a lady. Why don't you have cereal like the rest of us? I mean, look at your cousin! At least she has the proper manner to eat the same food as the rest of us!" My aunt says disgusted. I smirk at this remark.

To make things even better, Xue falls face first into the cereal and she splashes milk all over Min. She squeals in outrage and stomps off to the bathroom. Now I'm laughing hysterically while everyone's watching me. I chomp on my bagel and finish it. I rip the stupid poofy dress to pieces and put on a sports shirt and jeans when no one is looking. Then, I leave the room for early training with my best friend, or so called boyfriend Jin-Mao Xiang. I see him practicing his sword skills. He's awesome with it, hacking away at everything. He slaughters all the dummies and I laugh. Everyone looks frightened as he walks over to me.

"Hey" I say casually.

"Hey yourself" he says playfully. I shove him and he smirks at me. Typical Jin-Mao.

"Want to practice some hand to hand combat?" I ask him eagerly. He shrugs.

"Sure" he replies back. We are both equally skilled and have a hard time defeating each other. At one point, I pin him to the ground, but he flips me back over and we're both on our feet again. Eventually, I see a moment where he shows weakness exposing his under belly. I jab him and he falls down. I pin him down for 10 seconds and we both know that he lost. I grin and he shakes his head. Then he flashes his famous smile at me and we both laugh.

"You're going to volunteer today right?" He asks me curiously. I nod my head.

He looks at me seriously, and then says "Try to come back. For me." I grin. We race each other to the reaping. I beat him by a mile. Running was always my strongest point and I intend to use that to my advantage in the games. I go to the reaping square where it's already crowded. I go to the 16 year old section while Jin-Mao goes to the 17 year olds. Our escort, Maya Wheeler, is already there, talking about the dark days and the rebellion…..until finally, she gets to the reaping. Right then, I have a sneaky idea. I quickly scribble on a piece of paper and attach it to knife. She calls out a name, then girls start to fight over who gets to go up. Quick as a fox, I throw my knife right next to her, almost hitting her. She jumps up in surprise. Everyone goes quiet. She takes the paper off and read my name. She calls me over and I flash my winning smile. Jin-Mao gives me the thumbs up while my family looks shocked and hurt. Good. That'll prove them to ignore me.

_This is my Hunger Games! I will come out victor and share my fortune with Jin-Mao. We will marry and grow up together. Nothing can stop me now. Not anyone._

**Heathcliffe Sarutobi MD1:**

I had a nightmare last night. I was in the Games, slaughtering all the Tributes last night. I was just about to be crowned Victor, when I woke up. This dream was my most one horrorfying one yet! Especially, the part where I was torturing that girl from 12 with my scythe. It was a gruesome death. I first cut off her fingers, then her toes, and then each limb. She screamed, and then I pierced her eyeballs until they popped out. I swiped one more time across her neck, and beheaded her. I was laughing cruelly the whole time. My older brother, Soren wakes me up and tells me to get dressed. I like Soren, really, but he's really distant ever since he won the 66th Hunger Games. He won by poisoning the other careers with water when it was down to the final 5. Then he slaughtered the remaining tributes viciously. He seemed depressed after that though. The only thing that would cheer him up was his fiancée Teru. Teru and Holden are awesome. Teru is my best friend while Holden is my twin. I put on a grey, collared shirt and black skinny jeans only for Reaping occasions and go downstairs. Teru is chatting with Holden and they seem to have fun. Holden is a bit worried though since he's still eligible to be reaped. Teru is 20 so he has nothing to worry about. Me? Although I'm 17, I'm not going to Volunteer this year or next year. After breakfast, the four of us go down to the Reaping square. I'm already fully confident that the odds are in my favor this year.

"What if you get Reaped and nobody Volunteers? Shut up!" I tell myself. I frown and just ignore myself. But, I'm not sure now. It's almost time and Holden and I go to the 17 year-olds section. The escort, Maya Wheeler, starts to talk about the Dark Days and other boring stuff like that. Then she gets to the Reaping. I don't pay much attention, but I know that the girl is silent and vicious. She will be a competitor to watch out for.

Maya catches my attention when she draws her hand into the bowl for boys. She draws it out.

"Holden Sarutobi!"

Phew. It's not me. Wait…Oh no! It's Holden!

Before I can change my mind, I shout out "I Volunteer as Tribute!"

Holden gasps and starts crying. Teru comforts him and they watch me walk up to the podium. My fate is sealed.

_I have to win this! For Holden and Teru. I need to come back to them. I just hope the odds are in my favor…._

* * *

**R&R**

**Heathcliffe's POV might seem short, but I'll get into it more later**

**Read my other story's!**

**Finnick's Story**

**Hunger Games Characters React...**

**I will update on the weekend again!**

**~TrueStories4Life**


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Mya Delouth FD2:**

Mya tied up her bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked scary, that was good. Today was reaping day, although she doubted that she would get

picked. A small part of her had been nagging at her since she got up. She walked down the stairs to the breakfast room to eat some cereal. Her family had

already left. Mya sighed; ever since her face had gotten scary her family hadn't wanted to eat with her anymore. She wasn't necessarily ugly; it was just that

she had a naturally fierce and firm expression. It had its good sides but sometimes it was just plain annoying. Mya poured herself some cereal and ate her meal

in silence. After breakfast, she checked herself in the mirror one more time and headed to the reapings. Mya was one of the last people to arrive and as soon

as she checked in their escort, Mya hadn't bothered to learn her name, went on stage.

"Ladies first" she said, it was a traditional reaping saying. The escort put her hand in the reaping ball and pulled out a tiny, folded slip of paper.

"Mya Delouth" the escort called out. There was no mistaking her capitol accent. Mya blinked, it wasn't the worst thing that could happen after all, Mya was

extremely skilled with a mace and several other weapons, and there was no need to worry. As Mya went on the stage she thought, I can win this. I'll show

them how it's done. Mya felt a pang of sympathy for everyone she was going to kill but it couldn't be helped. Several people volunteered, but the escort

seemed to think Mya was perfect. Mya watched broodingly as a volunteered boy tribute came up. It was a boy named Stephen Crane, she had never heard of

him before.

"We have our tributes" the escort said, "Let's have some fun!" she squeaked in her accent and guided Mya and Stephen into the Justice Building.

**Stephen Crane MD2:**

I'm going to win this. Today's the day, I will volunteer. Stephen made sure his shirt was neat and that his crew cut was cut evenly on all sides. He walked

downstairs to a healthy meal of banana oats. He finished chugging down his milk and headed out to the reaping square before anyone in his family had gotten

up. He couldn't wait. He was one of the first people there. The only other people were burly eighteen year olds looking forward to volunteering. Stephen

glared at each of them in turn, making sure they got the message. This year is my year, he thought. After a while, the square filled up and the escort came

on. Stephen kept his glaring eyes on everyone who entered the square. The escort did the the custom ritual and picked a scary looking girl named Mya

Delouth. Stephen grew uneasy, but he kept with his decision. The escort went to the boy's reaping ball and plucked out a slip of paper. She was about to say

the name when Stephen shouted out,

"I volunteer as tribute" His voice rang out loud and clear and there was a dead silence.

"Fair enough" the escort said and Stephen joined the scary girl. I will win this he thought, I will bring home blood and glory! The last thought rang out in his

head and his jaw set with determination he followed the escort into the justice building.


End file.
